


Двое

by WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF BI-2 2021 [3]
Category: Rock Music RPF, БИ-2 | BI-2 (Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crossover, Gen, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021
Summary: Дозорное АУ, где Лева и Шура — темные маги
Relationships: Лева Би-2&Шура Би-2
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга WTF BI-2 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Двое




End file.
